


we'll get you out of here

by illbeyourreasonwhy



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: American Sign Language, Post Season 1, some Allie/Sam bonding because we need more scenes of them, well not bonding as much as planning a coup on the coup together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourreasonwhy/pseuds/illbeyourreasonwhy
Summary: "She's my cousin," Sam states firmly. "I'm not leaving until I talk to her."Jason hesitates, before gesturing for Sam to follow him. He leads him up the stairs and to the door of Allie's room, taking a key from his pocket and unlocking it."You got ten minutes," he says, raising ten fingers like he thinks Sam is stupid. "And I'm watching you."*Sam finds out about the coup, and goes to visit Allie in her cell to make sure she's okay. Just your typical cousins talking about overthrowing the government that's overthrown them.





	we'll get you out of here

**Author's Note:**

> First Society fic! I got this idea a few days ago and I couldn't shake it, so here it is. I might expand this into a series, I've got a few more things planned on where this might go.  
> I hope you guys like it!

They hear about what happened through Kelly.

She’s just finished telling Becca she can be checked out of the hospital that night, and then she pauses, looking hesitant.

“Look,” she says, “I know we’re all supposed to go back to our houses, but I was wondering if you guys would like to come live at my place?”

Sam and Becca stare at her and she continues, apparently mistaking their silence for them turning her down.

“It’s just that that way I would be closer to Eden if there’s an emergency, and… well, honestly, I don’t want to be alone.”

Becca is still looking confused, Eden tucked in her arms, and Sam is honestly just as lost as she is, so he leans forward. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you obviously can’t go back to living at Allie’s.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s where the Guard are keeping Allie and Will?” She sees their faces, pales a little. “Gordie didn’t tell you?”

And then she tells them about the coup, about the accusations against Allie and Will, about how she didn’t believe it but Gordie confirmed that it was something made up by the Guard, about the mob, about Campbell taking over through Harry and Lexie.

And Sam feels… a lot.

Beside him Becca is ranting, half-signing out of habit but having trouble because of Eden in her arms, but Sam doesn’t mind. He knows she’s angry; Sam is too, but he is also oddly kind of relieved. The hospital was like this bubble of protection from the outside world, where only he, Becca and Eden existed. It was happy. It was safe. It was a chance to rest for the first time since they arrived in New Ham. It was what they needed after Eden’s birth.

But it also makes reality crash back down all that more devastatingly.

Campbell is in charge. Will and Allie are in custody. Their whole world has been turned upside down in the span of two days.

He tunes back into the conversation, reaching to play with Eden’s hand as he does so. It grounds him. Makes him remember what he has to fight for, now.

 

They move in with Kelly that evening. Becca gets the master bedroom she’ll share with Eden (they talk about finding a crib once they have time to breathe) and Sam joins her there a few hours later. She’s rocking Eden and brings a finger to her lips to tell him to stay quiet, and he just gives her a look.

 _Sorry,_ she signs, holding her baby in one arm. _I just got her to sleep. What’s up?_

Sam takes a deep breath. _I’m going to try to see Allie tomorrow._

He braces himself for the angry outburst, but it never comes. All Becca does is open her mouth a little in surprise before studying him carefully, clearly thinking hard.

 _How?_  she finally signs. _We don’t even know if she’s really in her house. And you think they’ll let you talk to her?_

_Well, only one way to find out._

Becca bites her lip, nodding slowly. _Okay. We need to know her side of the story anyways, and she needs to know we’re still with her._

Sam blinks, surprised. He had been sure Becca would set her foot down and ask him to stay put to take care of Eden and make sure not to attract any attention to himself, but he’s relieved they seem to be on the same page.

Becca offers him a wobbly smile. _Make sure she’s okay. And tell her we’re thinking of her and Will._

He smiles and starts to get up, but she grabs his arm to keep him from leaving.

_Be careful._

 

That’s how he finds himself in front of the Pressman residence the next morning. The door is unlocked, and Sam walks inside with next to no resistance. That is, until he stumbles into Jason walking into the living room, a rudimentary sandwich in hands.

Jason stops his tracks. “Woah, no one comes in,” he says, putting his sandwich down and moving in front of Sam to block him from going any further.

“I need to talk to Allie.”

“No one comes in.” He’s speaking slowly, as if to a small child, and Sam feels an extra spike of irritation go through him.

“She’s my cousin,” Sam states firmly. All his life he’s made sure to keep his head down, especially when it came to football players, but he’s not backing away now, not when he’s in the same house as Allie and the only thing standing between him and his cousin is some stupid revolution-instigating jock. “I’m not leaving until I talk to her.”

Jason hesitates, then gestures for Sam to follow him, making sure to keep an arm on his chest to stop him from moving past him. He leads him up the stairs and to the door of Allie’s room, taking a key from his pocket and unlocking it.

“You got ten minutes,” he says, raising ten fingers like he thinks Sam is stupid. “And I’m watching you.”

Sam refrains from rolling his eyes and instead just nods. Jason opens the door, lets them both in and closes the door, standing in front of it.

Allie raises her head as soon as she hears the door open. She’s sitting in the corner of her own room, leaning against the radiator to which she is handcuffed. Her eyes widen when she sees him and he rushes over to her, crouching down to her level.

 _Are you okay?_  he signs.

Allie starts and looks over to the door in front of which Jason is camped on both feet. When Sam turns to look at him, he enunciates _English_ , obviously repeating it for him.

Sam grits his teeth but complies, turning back to Allie. She has huge bags under her eyes and there’s a cut on her forehead. She looks exhausted, but despite everything there’s still a fight in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” he says, signing at the same time.

 “Yeah, fine,” she says, and he’s about to ask how she’s feeling when he notices her free hand. He’s used to people – well, Becca, really – signing at the same time as they speak to him, which is why he almost missed the fact that what Allie just signed isn’t _fine_.

 _They haven’t hurt me,_ she signs as she continues talking. Sam doesn’t see what she says, too busy making sure he’s not missing any of what she’s really telling him. _But I’m not sure how long that’s going to last._

Sam swallows, glances back at Jason, who doesn’t seem to realise there is anything out of the ordinary happening. He looks back at Allie, who nods once, subtly, and sits down in front of her.

“What happened?” is what he says. _Where’s Will_ is what he signs.

Her expression darkens. “I’ve been arrested,” she says, and he tries his best to both read her lips and watch her sign at the same time. “Apparently I tried to steal the election. That’s news to me, but…”

_I think he’s in the house too, in another room, but they won’t let me see him. I don’t even know if he’s okay._

Her strong façade breaks for a split second as she signs the last word and all he wants to do is hug her the way he used to when they were younger, before everything got so messed up.

_I can ask to see him. See how he’s doing._

Allie doesn’t look too hopeful. _I’m surprised they even let you in._

 _Campbell wasn’t here,_ Sam admits, and Allie nods as if to say ‘Yeah, makes sense’.

They sit in silence for a moment, until Allie straightens up.

“Hey, Becca had her baby, right? A girl?” She’s smiling, but there’s worry in her eyes as she signs _Are they okay?_

Sam nods hurriedly and she lets out a breath. He can’t help but smile softly as he answers her question. “Yes, Eden.” _We moved in with Kelly last night. She’s keeping an eye on them._ “She’s beautiful.”

Allie nods, looking immensely relieved. “Can you tell her her Auntie Allie wishes she could meet her?” she asks, her eyes suddenly a little red.

“You’ll meet her,” he immediately says. “We’re going to get you out of here.”

_What do you want us to do?_

Allie looks down. “I’m not sure there’s much you can do about it.”

She manages to look the perfect image of defeated, but her eyes burn bright and her hands are moving with more purpose than they have since he arrived. _Keep your head down, don’t draw attention to yourself. Try to find a way to rally Gordie and Bean – and Kelly, since she’s living with you_ , she adds in an afterthought. _If you think we can trust her._

He nods. She holds his gaze, continuing to look like she’s lost all hope as she starts talking again to cover up her signing. “Just keep visiting me if you can. Keep me updated on what’s happening. Be there for Becca and Eden.”

_Don’t do anything stupid, okay? I need all of you to be okay out there. Make sure Campbell doesn’t screw everything up._

Sam almost scoffs. _Too late for that._

Allie looks torn between laughing and crying. She settles for shaking her head in distaste.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Sam asks, partly to keep the conversation going but also partly because he hates seeing her a prisoner in her own home. Her bed has been stripped down to just the mattress, and he doubts she even gets to sleep on it. “A book, maybe?”

She offers him a weak smile. “That would be nice. Is that allowed?” she asks Jason, who just shrugs, completely oblivious to their hidden conversation.

“I have a copy of ‘A Tale of Two Cities’ I could bring you.”

 _Maybe we can stage a coup on the coup_ , he signs. _Not all the Guard can be in on this. What about Luke?_

 _No, he’s with them,_ she signs bitterly. “Sam, you know how I feel about Dickens.”

 _I think we might be able to get Helena on our side, though_ , she adds _. She wanted to help before everything went to shit._

Sam feels his heart hammering in his chest. He knows there is no way Jason could understand what they are saying even if he did figure out what they were doing, but they’re in the heat of the matter now – talking about sides, about fighting. It’s like battle lines being drawn.

But he swallows and straightens up. It’s scary, but it’s their lives now, and Allie’s might be at stake if Campbell decides so. And Sam isn’t going to let that happen.

“It’s long,” he says, remembering that he is supposed to be talking about the book. “Could help pass the time.”

 _If we can get Helena on our side, maybe she can get through to Luke._ Allie makes a face, and Sam raises a placating hand before continuing. _He could help us break you and Will out of here._

“Fine,” Allie says, although whether she is talking about Dickens or Luke, Sam isn’t sure. _And then what?_

 _I don’t know_. Sam has only been aware of the situation for less than 24 hours. He has no idea what he is supposed to do next. But right now, at this moment, what matters is to make sure Allie and Will escape Campbell’s crutches. Sam doesn’t think he can handle having his brother destroy another thing he loves.

He remembers talking to Becca about leaving town if Lexie was elected. Sam had thought it was a silly thing to even think about – where were they supposed to go? The whole reason all of them were in this mess was because they were quite literally trapped. But now, with Campbell in charge… he understands it. He still doesn’t know where to go, but he hates the idea of staying; hates the thought of Eden having to live in a world where Campbell pulls the strings.

He can’t think like that. Right now, he needs to get Allie and Will out of here, and he’ll think about the rest later.

“I can get you something else from the library,” he says, coming back to the fake conversation. “But a lot of stuff that used to be boring has become a lot more interesting ever since we got here .”

Allie isn’t even pretending to listen to him, eyes fixed on him as he signs.

_I doubt everyone believes Harry and Lexie. We can work on clearing your name while you’re stuck here._

Allie looks worried, but she doesn’t say no. _Be careful._

Sam smiles slyly. _Maybe we can reorganise elections after all this._

Allie shakes her head violently, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. _I’m never presenting myself for an election ever again._

Sam is about to answer when Jason moves into his peripheral vision, catching his attention as he barks: “Hey, what are you saying? I said to speak English!”

“We’re exchanging book suggestions, relax,” Allie snaps. “Unless you want to join in?”

Jason doesn’t seem too excited by that prospect. “Just… speak English, okay?” he says, backing towards the door.

“Fuck you, Jason,” Allie says, and Sam stares at her, waiting for Jason to strike back. He doesn’t, only crossing his arms and glowering back at them, although he won’t meet Allie’s eyes. Allie sends him a withering look before turning back to Sam. “Could you bring me a pillow, too?” she asks, startling him. “And a blanket? I haven’t slept in days.”

And Sam would normally get angry at this, would ask the Guard to make sure Allie has better sleeping conditions than the cold hard floor with one hand handcuffed, but he can’t, because he’s just read what Allie signed and suddenly he can’t breathe.

_There’s another solution. Grizz found land._

Sam feels weak all of a sudden. _Grizz is back?_

Grizz is back. Grizz is okay. Grizz is _alive_.

There’s a small part of him that’s a little hurt that he didn’t come to see him. He knows they’re not in the best place right now, but he cares about Grizz – maybe too much – and he thinks Grizz cares about him too. He knows that there are obviously more important things at hand than their relationship, what with everything going on, but… he’d like to think Grizz hasn’t given up on them just yet.

Allie gives him a warning look, shooting a glance at Jason, and Sam is reminded of their ruse. He racks his brain, trying to remember what the last thing Allie said was, until she mouths ‘pillow’, and he nods.

“Of course. Anything you need.”

“Thank you,” she said, “you’re a lifesaver.” She says something else, but Sam doesn’t even bother trying to read her lips, focusing entirely on her hands. She’s signing faster than he’s ever seen her, trying to get all of her thoughts out as fast as she can.

_Grizz is part of the Guard, right? Make sure it stays that way. He wasn’t here, he can’t be okay with what happened. If we can get him on our side, he can be our inside man._

Sam wonders how long she has been thinking about this. Probably ever since she was imprisoned.

 _Grizz and Helena are the key to overthrowing Campbell_ , Allie continues. _Elle, too._

She spelled Elle’s name out; if it weren’t for that Sam is pretty sure he would have thought he’d misunderstood her. _Elle?_  he mouths anyways, needing confirmation, and she nods hurriedly.

_I can’t explain right now, but try to reach out to her. Tell her I sent you._

That’s definitely something to think about, and he wants to ask more, but he doesn’t have the time.  He realises it’s been a while since he said anything out loud and clears his throat.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I said to take care of the others,” Allie repeats, and there’s real emotion in her eyes even though she’s essentially preparing for war as she speaks.

_And if we can’t overthrow Campbell, we go to plan B._

“Eden, Becca, Kelly. We don’t want anything to happen to the first baby born in New Ham.”

_You guys break Will and me out of here and we run away to the farmland._

Sam winces. _Solid plan._

_You got a better one?_

“I will,” he says. “You know I will.”

_We’ll get you out of here. I promise._

Her smile is a little shaky _. I know._

She hesitates. There is so much more they need to discuss – plans, strategies, their lack of information about what is going to happen to her and Will – but Jason is moving towards them, pulling Sam to his feet. “Ten minutes are up.”

Sam doesn’t move right away. He knows he in no way has enough strength to fight the jock off if he decides to drag him out of the house, but he still needs to check that Allie is going to be okay.

“It’s fine,” she says, forcing a smile. “Go.”

 _I’ll come back,_ he signs.

_You better. I’m still counting on that pillow._

Sam knows Allie was mostly kidding about the pillow, but he fully intends on delivering. If it’s the only thing he can do for now, he’s going to make sure his cousin can get a decent night of sleep.

They end up getting almost all of the blankets from Becca’s place and dividing them in two sets; most to stay at Kelly’s for the now three occupants plus a baby, and a generous handful for Allie. Sam makes sure to add two pillows to the pile.

He stuffs everything into a duffel bag and is about to leave when a jacket hanging on the door catches his eye. It’s a nice jacket, cozy and warm and perfect for the upcoming winter; Cassandra got it for him last Christmas. It’s still a little big on him, but that never stopped Allie from stealing it from him time and time again. She would drown in it, but she liked it because she could stuff her hands into the “secret inside pockets.”

Well, she did before they were all sent to this parallel universe and she had to grow up, anyways.

It kind of makes Sam’s heart hurt, to think about the way things were before, and he picks up the jacket to add it to the bag.

He’s halfway out the door when he suddenly gets an idea, and he rushes back into the house looking for Kelly.

“Is everything okay?” she asks when she sees him.

“Do you have an extra phone?”

 

He knows things aren’t going to go his way as soon as the door opens to a smirking Campbell.

“Sam, what a nice surprise!” he jeers, making Sam’s stomach clench. “Are you here to deliver groceries?”

He counts to five in his head to calm his nerves and make sure he doesn’t say anything stupid.

 _I’m just here to see Allie,_ he signs. _Let me through._

Campbell doesn’t move. “Unfortunately, Allie isn’t taking any visitors right now.”

Sam can’t say he’s surprised. He expected this as soon as he saw his brother’s face. Still, he feels a flare of anguish go through him – he knows what his brother is capable of, probably better than anyone, and he feels powerless to stop it – but pushes that down, trying to put on a brave face.

“You can’t keep me from seeing her.”

“Yeah, actually I can.” Campbell’s demeanour is lazy, but his eyes are dangerous. “You see, our dear cousin has been caught committing treason against the town and is therefore being held in solitary until we elect a council to decide what to do with her. So unless you want to join her, I suggest you step down.”

He’s never been a violent person, but right now he wants to punch his brother, stand up to him in some way at least once in his life. But he can’t – not now, not when he knows it will only make things worse. Instead, he pushes the bag into Campbell’s arms, probably with more force than necessary.

 _At least make sure she gets this_ , he signs furiously.

Campbell watches him curiously for a few excruciating seconds, and Sam does his best to remain impassible under the scrutinization. Finally, when he’s about to take the bag back and find another way to get it to Allie – maybe he can throw it through the window or something? No that would never work – Campbell leans back and grins.

“Sure thing.” Sam turns to leave when Campbell roughly pulls him back by the shoulder. “Congratulations on the baby, by the way,” he says once he’s in Sam’s line of sight. “I hear it’s a girl?”

Sam pulls his shoulder from Campbell’s grip and almost races away, heart pounding. No matter what happens, he knows he can never, ever let his brother touch Eden.

 

He waits for a good deal of the day. He doesn’t hold too much hope in his plan working, honestly. Campbell will probably go through every inch of his deliveries to Allie; or, most likely, have the Guard do it. He knows there’s a chance they’ll have found Kelly’s dad’s tiny phone tucked away in one of the jacket's hidden pockets. He’d rather not think about what will happen if they do.

 

It's late at night, when he’s about to slip into bed, when his phone finally lights up.

 **Thanks for the jacket** , Allie's text reads.

**What’s our next move?**


End file.
